Difference: Ex-Human
by KaZenwerockz
Summary: The girl with a tragic past, the girl who had forgotten herself and the boy with a thousand masks. Fem!Zero x Kaname


**Difference: Ex-Human**

* * *

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

 _She was a beautiful girl with a tragic past. She was the Ice Queen of the Day class; the students admired her yet maintained a distance from her. Her glares made any one think twice before coming near her. Only one to ever know her true self was one Yuki Cross._

 _To Yuki, she was kindest soul, so deeply damaged, wounded yet still so kind and loving. It didn't matter if they were not blood related sister; they were just as good as one._

 _And to Kaname Kuran, from the day since he first met her, he had seen her mature from a girl to a woman. He wouldn't deny she was beautiful, even for a vampire, she was unearthly. Luka and other female vampires paled in her comparison. But she was a pawn, just a pawn. Wasn't she? Then why did he suddenly find himself looking back at her? At her beautiful silver-white hair that fell to her mid-thigh, her amethyst eyes, her pale pink lips, her skin that was paler than any vampires', at her ample chest, her curved waist._

 _To him, she was pure sin; he craved her, to hold her against himself, feel her curves under his finger, how she would feel held against him. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make when he has her under him, at his mercy, full of him, completely his._

 _All his life, he has never felt this way for anyone, not even for his dearest Yuki. He could never show his dark desires to Yuki or even let her in his world but Zero Kiryu, she called to it, made him want to throw away his well crafted mask, lose every bit of his self control. He never thought of touching Yuki in any un-brotherly manner, never. But Zero, he wanted to defile her, take everything she could give all for himself, he never liked sharing._

 _Was he in love?_

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Yuki was a pureblood. She chuckled darkly. She should known, the signs were there. But no, she had blinded herself, not wanting to break the sweet dream she had built around herself, so that she wouldn't have to face the reality that had been staring at her face for a long time. She was stupid; she let herself be used, by a pureblood no less.

What was she going to do now? She didn't have any reason to go on anymore. The hatred she preserved, revenge for her family's name she had hung on to so tightly. Exterminating all the purebloods.

Now, she was just numb. The hatred she felt for her twin, the pureblood who bite her and her whole race, it was all gone. Her revenge taken from her by the pureblood that used her and exterminating all purebloods? She wanted to laugh, she wanted to drown, she wanted to…. Die, leave it all behind and just disappear.

Shizuka had cursed her life when she was alive and in her death, she had cursed her life once more. Immortality…

She was immortal; she was cursed to live on forever. First, she was an ex-human and now an immortal. Even if she was put a stake through her heart, she won't die. Even anti-vampire weapons don't work.

"Roze…..?" she slowly turned around from where she stood gazing at the sunrise from the top of the building. She could feel the slow prickling burn of the sunlight at her skin. Not something that she had felt as an ex-human.

She let her eyes take in the form of the newly awakened pureblood that looked at her with hesitation and confusion. She wanted to laugh at her, at herself and at this situation. But she didn't.

She choked down the bitter laugh and the tears that had been threatening to fall for the last four years.

She titled her head back slightly, her long silver-white hair brushing her mid-thigh, swayed lightly with the action. "Yuki" Her voice did not betraying her inner turmoil as she spoke. Yuki daringly took a step towards the girl she loved so dearly as a sister, the only person Yuki had counted on for understanding her, for not treating her as child and trying to keep her innocent and unaware.

"Please…" she whimpered out, her large red-brown eyes tearing up, "Roze, I am sorry! I never thought-" "Yuki, please don't" Zero cut her off because no matter what she had said to Yuki, she could never hate her, ever. Yuki took another step towards her almost desperately. Zero let out small sad smile before beckoning the other girl towards her. Yuki almost leaped in her arms, tightly holding on to the silver-haired girl as though she would disappear any moment.

Neither of them has ever been able to completely express what they feel and are often misunderstood. But with each other, they never had to. They just knew what the other was feeling instinctively. And now, both knew that they won't let this difference stand between them. And finally both let their tears fall as they crumbled to the ground still holding on to each other securely. Yuki felt Zero's pain of her twin's death and Zero felt Yuki's pain of finally knowing her past. But what mattered most was that in this moment, they had each other. And they always will.

* * *

A shadowed figure stood hidden, witnessing the heartfelt moment of his two dear girls. He never wanted to ever see them cry or let them feel any more pain in life but some things were out of his control. No matter how much he tried to keep them away from the pain, it still caught up with them. He just wished for their happiness, to give them the comfort and peace they seek. So why was he unable to give them that? Why couldn't he protect them?

* * *

 _ **I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.**_


End file.
